Ricky's Agents
by Smiles1998
Summary: A rich and mysterious man named Ricky contacted 5 of the orignal castmates and offered them a job in his agency. 5 years later, these castmates have moved on with their life, but when there past and Ricky's past come back to haunt them, well, living a normal was never possible. Based somewhat off of Charlie's Angels. T for saftey
1. The Letter Part 1

**As promised…**

**Ricky's Agents!**

**I know, I know, it sounds similar to Charlie's Angels! Well, that's what I get for watching the Movie while trying to think of a new name for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, and I don't own Total Drama, so back off!**

April 3, 2010 Cody's POV 18:00 PM

I didn't win. Al didn't win. Heather won.

I guess if it came down to the 2 of them, Heather winning was as good as it could possibly get.

I layed down on the bed.

Chris had paid for the entire cast (minus Al who was in the hospital and Justin since he lived not too far from here) to live in a 5 star Hawaiian hotel. After some "convincing" from Courtney and her lawyers.

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming." I said walking to the door.

I opened the door to find no one there.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay." I was about to close the door when I saw it.

An envelope. With a red seal holding the lid down. The seal had a red 'R' on it.

I picked it up, shut the door, and read the letter from inside the envelope.

**To Cody Anderson,**

**My name is Richard Seles. But you may call Ricky. I do not mean to sound like a Stalker, but I've been watching you since birth. I must say… you're very smart. Smarter than anyone I've ever come across. If put to proper use, this could benefit my agency. If you're curious about what I mean, Meet me at Neptune's Palace at 1:00 PM tomorrow. Ask for Ricky. I hope to hear from you.**

**Richard Seles.**

"Hmmmmmmm…" I pondered.

I walked to the door a looked out through the peep hole.

The only person I saw was a girl around my age with short auburn hair and green eyes looking around for something.

I shrugged.

"Sounds interesting. One meeting won't change my life.

April 3, 2010 Courtney's POV 18:00 PM

"Stupid Show! Stupid Goth Girl! Stupid Duncan! Chris will be lucky if he has a penny to his name when I'm through with him!" I sneered.

There was a knock at the door.

I stomped over to the door a pulled it open.

"What!" I snarled. Quickly regretting that action, as Trent was at the door.

"Is now a bad time?" He asked

"No. No. Sorry just a little… um…" I decided not to finish that sentence.

"Look… Owen just stunk up my bathroom… I ain't using that thing until tomorrow. So, could I use your bathroom?" Trent asked.

"Sure. Just make it quick." I said stepping aside to let him in.

"Thanks. Oh… some girl with Auburn hair and green eyes told me to give this to you." Trent said handing me an envelope. A red 'R' was sealing the envelope.

As Trent went into the bathroom, I opened the envelope and read aloud.

**To Courtney Rivera,**

**My name is Richard Seles. But you may call Ricky. I do not mean to sound like a Stalker, but I've been watching you since birth. I must say… you're a great leader. Strong, determined, and willing to do anything. This could be a benefit to my agency. If you're curious about what I mean, Meet me at Neptune's Palace at 1:00 PM tomorrow. Ask for Ricky. I hope to hear from you.**

**Richard Seles.**

I was shocked.

"Well… I might as well go see what this Ricky guy wants." I sighed

"I won't tell anyone." Trent said leaving my room.

I spun around. I forgot he was even here!

I must be slipping…

April 3, 2010 Duncan's POV 18:00 PM

"Lamest horror movie ever."Gwen complained.

"Yeah. You could see the strings on the monster.." I said ejecting the tap.

She was staying the night at my apartment so we could get to know each other better.

There was a knock on the door.

I got up to answer the door.

I opened the door just in time to see a girl with short auburn hair dash around the corner.

I glanced down to see an envelope with a red 'R' sealing it.

I picked it up and went back inside.

"What's up?" Gwen asked

"Someone left me a letter." I said

"Well, read it." She said

I opened it up and read aloud.

**To Duncan Carter,**

**My name is Richard Seles. But you may call Ricky. I do not mean to sound like a Stalker, but I've been watching you since birth. I must say… you're street smarts are brilliant! These's street smarts could benefit my agency. If you're curious about what I mean, Meet me at Neptune's Palace at 1:00 PM tomorrow. Ask for Ricky. I hope to hear from you.**

**Richard Seles.**

"What do you think? Should I go?" I asked.

"If you do, I'll keep it secret."She said.

I shrugged.

"I guess, I'll go." I said

**Yes? No? Is it good?**


	2. The Letter Part 2

April 3, 2010 Heather's POV 18:00 PM

"I didn't even get my million, you cheapskate!" I roared into my phone

"Technically, you received the million before Zeke the Freak grabbed it from you. So, I don't have to give you anything." Chris said

"If you think, that is gonna fly over good with me, you got another thing coming!"I protested

"Oh, would you look at the time, I've got to go. Bye!"Chris said rapidly then hung up.

"Wait, no! I'm not through with you! UGH!" I slammed my phone shut. "When I see him again, I-"There was a knock on the door.

"What know!" I stomped over to the door

When I got there, all I saw was a girl with short Auburn hair dashing around the corner.

"What the hell?" I asked.

I saw an envelope with a big red 'R' sealing it shut.

"_Hmmmmmmm." _I thought as I opened the envelope.

**To Heather Asoka,**

**My name is Richard Seles. But you may call Ricky. I do not mean to sound like a Stalker, but I've been watching you since birth. I must say… you're cunning. More cunning, manipulative, sneaky, and determined to put into words. If put to proper use, this could benefit my agency. If you're curious about what I mean, Meet me at Neptune's Palace at 1:00 PM tomorrow. Ask for Ricky. I hope to hear from you.**

**Richard Seles.**

I raised my brow. I didn't trust this "Ricky" guy. But, don't knock it 'til you try it.

April 3, 2010 Sierra's POV 18:00 PM

"OMG! Total Drama is over and our favorite Queen Bee won season 3. She defeated the Latin Liar aka: Alejerkdro, and took home the gold! Well, kind of. Rumor has it, which since she received the money before Zeke the total Freak knocked it in the volcano, she doesn't get any more money. Sucks to be her! Poor Heather. :,(. Know, Cody is still super cute! But I'm fine still being friends with-"I was cut off from my blogging when I heard a knock on the door.

When I wheeled myself to the door, all I saw was an envelope with a red 'R sealing it off and a girl with Auburn hair closing the door to an apartment 4 doors down from me.

"What's this?" I asked opening the envelope.

**To Sierra Miller,**

**My name is Richard Seles. But you may call Ricky. I do not mean to sound like a Stalker, but I've been watching you since birth. I must say… you're ability to find out information on anyone you desire is impressive. Although, at times I admit it is kinda creepy, I admire it. If put to proper use, this could benefit my agency. If you're curious about what I mean, Meet me at Neptune's Palace at 1:00 PM tomorrow. Ask for Ricky. I hope to hear from you.**

**Richard Seles.**

"Oooohhhh! I can't wait to meet Ricky!" I squealed.

**Short. I know. But the next chappie will be longer.**


	3. Meeting Ricky

**To:**

**Total drama rocks my socks off: Don't worry; Izzy will be in this story. **

The next day. 1:00 PM. Neptune's Palace…

Heather, wearing a blue sun dress, walked into the restaurant. It was a basic sea-food restaurant. Nothing special. But after asking around, she learned that this place had the best sea-food on Hawaii.

She walked up to the hostess.

"Is a Ricky Seles here?" She asked

The hostess smiled a knowing smile.

"Oh yes, he has a private dining room all set-up for his guests. Right this way." She led Heather to a door in the back of the restaurant.

"Here's a menu. Enjoy." The hostess walked off.

When Heather stepped into the room, she was shocked

The walls were actually large screen doors; you could see and smell the ocean from here.

Then she noticed a table sitting directly from her, and the people sitting at the table.

Duncan was wearing his regular pants and a grayish-green t-shirt.

Cody was wearing blue shorts and a light yellow shirt,

Sierra was wearing a sky blue min-skirt and white tank top. She was still in her wheel-chair.

Courtney was wearing faded denim shorts and a pink tube tope.

"What are you guys doing here?" Heather asked

"We could ask you the same thing." Courtney said

"Some guy named Ricky sent me a letter and told me to meet him here." I told her joining them at the table.

"Some guy named Ricky sent me a letter that said that." Duncan said

"Me too." Cody said

"Same here." Sierra said

"Likewise."Courtney said

"That's what my letter said too!" A familiar voice said

They all turned to see Izzy, wearing a lime green sun dress, walk in.

A girl with short Auburn hair and green eyes walked in beside Izzy. She was wearing a pale pink skirt with a white t-shirt.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Cody asked

"I've come here to-"Izzy started

"Izzy! Remember what Ricky said! Not until they agree!" The girl with auburn hair said in a thick Scottish accent.

"And you are?"Courtney said

"Madeline MacGuffin! Izzy's cousin from Scotland! But you can call me Maddy!" Madeline said happily

"And one of my best agents. Along with Izzy." A friendly male voice said

Everyone, minus Izzy and Maddy, started looking around the room for the source of the voice.

Izzy and Maddy laughed.

"Over here." The voice said

Everyone turned to see a speaker at the end table. Izzy and Maddy sat at the table.

"How did we not notice that before?" Duncan asked no one in particular.

"Who are you?" Sierra asked

"Ricky Seles. Izzy and Maddy's boss." Ricky said

"Izzy's boss?" The group said in unison.

"Yeah! Ricky employed me after Total Drama Action ended. The movie star thing was just a cover up. Turns out, my craziness comes in handy as well as my ability to turn anything into a bomb!" Izzy said happily.

"Ricky employed me after Total Drama Island ended. I was an intern on the show for awhile. Turns out, my make-up ability helped me become a master of disguise." Maddy chimed in.

"Maddy recommend Izzy to me after working for me for about 2 months. I watched Izzy during Action and employed her after the finale. Then, Izzy recommend you 5 to me before World Tour started, and after watching your works on the show, I figured I would offer you a job working for me." Ricky said

We all looked at each other.

"And what job exactly?" Sierra asked

"Relax Sierra, would you all like it if I explain my Agency's position in the US government?" Ricky asked

We all nodded

"Very well. I fund and run and Agency in a small, unknown branch of the government. I observe and pick the people I feel will help bring my agency to the top, test them in all fields that may have a chance in excelling in, and if they pass, I give them a job. Well, what do you say? Care to give it a shot?" Ricky asked

"Depends, what area's do we have a chance in excelling in? And what areas did Maddy and Izzy excel in?" Heather asked

"Maddy excelled in Disguises and Izzy excelled in bombs and explosives." Ricky said

"That figures." Heather muttered

"Cody, I want to test you in making new weaponry, Sierra, I want to test you in Intel gathering. Courtney, I want to test you in leadership and martial arts. Duncan and Heather, I want to test you to in field agents training and Honey Traps." Ricky said

Duncan and Heather raised their brows.

"Honey Traps are when a male or female gathers information by using their looks, charm, attraction, or love." Ricky explained

"We would be good at that." Duncan said while Heather nodded in agreement.

"That's what I said!" Izzy said happily.

"What's the pay?" Courtney asked

"You're all 18 right? Old enough to be registered as full time agents." Ricky asked

Everyone nodded.

"Within the first 5 months, you will have earned over a million dollars." Ricky said

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Over… a…million dollars." Courtney gasped.

"Within the first 5 months." Cody gasped

"And, I will you all buy you the house, condo, apartment, mansion, or loft you all want; no limit on price. Just so long as it is in New York City or within 15 mile radiance. I will also pay the bills on water, electricity, heating, cooling, etc. And pay the mortgage." Ricky said

Everyone smiled and looked at each other

They had made up their mind.

"Where do we sign up?" Duncan asked in everyone's place.

Izzy and Maddy smiled, and, unknown to them, so was Ricky.

**The next chapter will be 6 years from the end of World Tour.**

**BTW: Check out the new poll on my bio!**


	4. 6 years later

**This is both a filler chapter and one chapter that I had fun with.**

Seles Headquarters. New York City. Main Room…

A woman with short, auburn hair, fair skin, and green eyes, wearing a blue dress suit, flipped through a magazine idly.

Maddy.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Maddy said in her thick Scottish accent.

"Calm Down, Maddy. It's only been 5 minutes." Ricky's voice came from a speaker on the desk.

"Yeah, Maddy. You got to stop being so impatient all the time." A female voice said.

A woman with tan skin, short mocha hair, and onyx eyes wearing a grey business outfit.

"I agree with Courtney, for once." Another female joked walking in next to Courtney.

This woman had skin the color of dirty snow, long black hair, and coal eyes. She wore a sleeveless black dress that went to her thighs, a white belt, and black, knee length boots.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, Heather." Courtney said sarcastically.

Maddy, Heather, and Ricky laughed.

"So, why'd you call us down here, Ricky?" Heather asked as her and Courtney took a seat by Maddy on a couch.

"I'll tell you all when everyone else gets here. And I mean **everyone**." Ricky said

"Ok." The three girls groaned in unison

"Hey, Ricky. Sorry I'm late, man. Traffic in this part of town is terrible." A male voice said

He had fair skin, shaggy black hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and black converse sneakers.

"Trent, we're in New York City. The traffic is always terrible here." Maddy said.

Courtney jumped up.

"Hey, Trent! What's up?" Courtney asked friendly.

"Oh… well… you know. Writing music half the time and working for you guys the other half." Trent said

Courtney and Trent smiled at each other and stared into each other eyes.

Maddy and Heather looked at each other, smiled, and giggled silently.

That seemed to Bring the two back to Earth.

"Um… so um… you wanna sit?" Trent asked blushing

"I enjoy sitting." Courtney said blushing.

"Me too." Heather said

"As do I." Maddy said before the two burst into laughter.

Trent and Courtney blush deepened.

"TORRO!"A male voice said

Everyone in the room turned to see a 5 year old boy with curly orange hair, green eyes, and fair skin wearing a white t-shirt with a blue maple leaf on it, yellow-green shorts, and yellow-green tennis shoes, putting two fingers to his head, trying to act like a bull.

Courtney smiled and grabbed a nearby blanket and held it up like matadors do.

"Torro! Torro!" Courtney said

"CHARGE!"The boy screamed as he charged at Courtney.

The two continued to play matador and bull for about 2 minutes before the boy jumped onto Courtney's back and Courtney pulled the boy up so he would be on her shoulders. Everyone was laughing happily.

A woman with orange hair, fair skin, and green eyes wearing a green dress suit walked into the room.

"Zephyr! You need to slow down." The woman said sternly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaay mmmmmmmmooooooooooommmmmmmm." Zephyr said in a slow-motion type voice.

A chubby man with fair skin, blonde hair, and black eyes wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants walked into the room. He laughed.

"Listen to your mother young man." The man said

"Yes, poppa." Zephyr said smiling,

"Izzy, Owen, he's fine. And so is the agency." Trent said

"Yeah, mom! Trent's right." Zephyr said

A smiling 5 year old girl with tan skin, brown hair, and teal eyes wearing a sleeveless yellow tank top, dark blue jeans, and mint green ballet flats walked into the room.

"Heather!" The girl said happily as she ran over and hopped on the Asians laugh.

"Coderra! How ya doing kid?" Heather asked

"I'm fine!" Coderra said

A tall woman with tan skin, short purple hair, and black eyes wearing blue jeans, black ballet flats, lime green shirt, and black glasses walked into the room. She was holding a baby wrapped in a baby pink blanket. The baby had fair skin, teal eyes, and tuft of brown hair on its head.

"Hey Sierra, how's it going?" Maddy asked

"Good News! Simon and Carly let us sleep for 4 hours last night." Sierra said happily.

Everyone in the room clapped.

"I don't get what the big deal is? I didn't hear them crying." Coderra said

"That's because you can sleep through anything." A male voice said

A short man with fair skin, brown hair, and teal eyes wearing blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt, black tennis shoes, a white lab coats, and black glasses walked into the room carrying a baby wrapped in a baby blue blanket. The baby had tan skin, black eyes, and a tuft of purple hair on its head.

"Hi Cody! How are the twins doing?" Maddy asked

"Simon is acting a little fussy lately." Cody said looking at his bundle while taking a seat next to Heather

"And Carly, whenever we turn on some music, let's just say: we think we got a future dancer with us." Sierra said looking at her bundle while sitting next to Izzy.

"This just makes me excited to have kids." A male voice said

A man with black hair and a green Mohawk, fair skin, and teal eyes wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and black converse sneakers shoes walked into the room.

A woman with pale skin, black eyes, shoulder length black hair with teal highlights wearing a moss green shirt, worn out, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. Glared at the man.

"Gwen, I'm kidding." The man said quickly after realizing what he just said

"Yeah, I'm so sure of it." Gwen scoffed as she took a seat on the arm of the couch, next to Maddy.

"Someone's in the dog house! Someone's in the dog house!" Zephyr sang teasingly.

"Izzy, Owen, can you tell your kid to quit teasing me?" The man asked

"Sorry Duncan, We're not entirely sure what happened, but you earned it." Owen said

"I hate you all." Duncan muttered taking a seat by Trent.

"And we hate you just as much." Ricky said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed

"Now, down to business-"As Ricky said that, everyone turned their attention to a TV in the room. A handsome man with slightly tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes smirking appeared on camera. "This is Reymundo Valdez, a Latin Ladies Man, and Criminal Master Mind. According to Sierra's latest Intel, he has gained the knowledge of the where-about to a computer program that could allow him to log into the main satellite and shut down all major computers and cause mass chaos." Ricky said

"And you want us to stop him from acquiring this computer program." Courtney said

"You are my best team. Now, Sierra has found out something that might be beneficial to this assignment." Ricky said.

"I did. Apparently, Reymundo has a thing for "Show Girls". All his past girlfriends were performers." Sierra said slyly.

"How does this help us?" Duncan asked

"There is a circus coming to the city of Buenos Aires, Argentina, the city he's currently living in, tomorrow. He will be the guest of honor. Trent, I want you and Heather to perform a song at the Carnival. Heather you will be posing as Esmeralda Sanchez, a famous singer. Trent You will be posing as Enrique Sanchez, her songwriting brother. I want the rest of you to observe him. Heather, do whatever it takes to get that information out of Reymundo." Ricky said

The team nodded.

"Ok, I can get why you called Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, Trent, Izzy, Maddy, and Heather. But why did you call the rest of us here?" Gwen asked

"What, my agents can't take their family and friends on vacation to Buenos Aires, Argentina." Ricky said happily.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!" Zephyr and Coderra shouted in unison as the began to dance around the room.

"Um, Ricky, can me and Gwen make an announcement?" Duncan asked

"Of course." Ricky said

"Ok, so you know we've been married for 2 years now. And well…" Duncan walked over to Gwen and hugged her close.

"I'm pregnant!" Gwen said happily.

The group was happily shocked

"That's amazing!" Coderra said

"New Baby! New Baby! New Baby!" Zephyr chanted happily.

"How far along are you?" Heather asked

"1 month." Gwen said

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Izzy asked

"We're not sure. But we want to be surprised." Gwen said as she looked up a Duncan happily.

"We're so happy for both of you. Now, go pack your bags Agents, you're off to Buenos Aires!" Ricky said happily.

Coderra and Zephyr cheered happily.


	5. Criminal

**To:**

**Kutiekat44: Here it is!**

The Next Day. In Argentina…

"WE'RE IN ARGENTINA! WE'RE GOING TO THE CIRCUS! HEY, BABY, HEY!" Coderra and Zephyr shouted happily as the two children ran around the luxury hotel room.

"Zephyr, calm down!" Izzy shouted to her son.

"You too, Coderra! I already have two crying problems!" Sierra shouted to her daughter.

"But we wanna go to the circus!" Coderra wined

"Can we go now? Please?" Zephyr pleaded.

"When we get the "ok" from Trent and Heather, we'll go." Owen said. Zephyr and Coderra ran over to the phone

"C'mon Heather or Trent! Call!" Coderra and Zephyr watched the phone anxiously.

"Are you two sure you're ready for this?" Cody asked

"Yeah, but our child has a 50% percent chance of being sane." Gwen said

"50%?" Courtney asked

"It's Duncan child." Gwen laughed.

"Hurtful…" Duncan pouted.

"Ring, phone! Ring!" Zephyr pleaded.

Meanwhile, with Trent and Heather…

"Ok… where's my wig? Or my color contacts? This disguise is just a white dress and a gold necklace with an emerald." Heather said as she observed herself in a mirror.

"And my disguise is just a white tux and an emerald green tie." Trent said

"You two have worn so many disguises, I figured: The perfect disguise is no disguise at all." Ricky said

"That makes no sense." Heather smiled

"Doesn't matter. Have you two worked on your angle for your performance?" Ricky asked

"We most certainly have." Trent walked over and opened up a laptop which had the diagram of the stage. "Reymundo's seat, being the guest of honor he gets his own seat, is within leaping distant of the stage Heather will be performing on." Trent explained

"I figured I would seduce him in the show, and then if things go according to plan, I would act all innocent and play off his womanizing charms. And then we'll go from there." Heather said

"I'll be watching you two, good luck." Ricky told them.

"When are we actually going to meet Ricky in person?" Trent asked

"You got me." Heather said

Meanwhile, at the carnival…

A tall, tan man with dark brown, flippy hair and lime green eyes wearing blue jeans, black boots, and a red t-shirt walked into the carnival. His most noticeable trait was a scare that ran through his left eye.

"Uncle Alejandro," A soft, female voice asked. The man looked down to see a little girl with blonde hair, ivory skin, and lime green eyes just like his wearing blue sandals and a denim dress.

"Yes Jolene, what is it chica?" The man asked

"How'd you get that scare?" Jolene asked. Alejandro froze. All the memories came back.

The bus chase, getting on World Tour, meeting and falling in love with Heather, almost winning World Tour, kissing Heather, her betrayal, and being put in a robot suit because of her.

"Uncle Alejandro?" Jolene asked

"I'll tell you some other time." Alejandro dragged Jolene along with him.

"Uncle Alejandro, look!" Cotton Candy! Can I have some, please?" Jolene begged. Alejandro laughed sweetly at the girl. He handed her some money.

"Of course, chica. Go get a big one for yourself." Jolene smiled and ran off to get some Cotton Candy. Alejandro sighed, out of everyone in his family; he loved his one and only niece the best.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone cried as he was knocked down to the ground.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't see you there." A boy with curly orange hair, green eyes, and fair skin wearing a white t-shirt with a blue maple leaf on it, yellow-green shorts, and yellow-green shoes said. Alejandro was taken back.

"It's… ok…" Then a woman with orange hair, green eyes, and fair skin ran up and picked up the boy.

"Zephyr, what have your father and I told you about crashing into random strangers?" The woman asked sternly

"To not do it." The boy replied. A chubby man with fair skin, blonde hair, and black eyes walked up to them.

"Sorry, man. He does this… wait a minute… Alejandro?" The man asked.

"Izzy? Owen?" Alejandro asked.

"Wow! Um… hi! Haven't seen you since…" Izzy said as she helped him up.

"Yeah… so um… this little guys yours?" Alejandro asked

"Zephyr's the name! I don't have a game!" Zephyr said happily.

"Cute kid." Alejandro smirked at his former team-mates

"Among other things." Izzy remarked.

"There you are Zephyr!" A girl with long brown hair, teal eyes, and tan skin ran up to them. Alejandro realized this girl resembled both Sierra and Cody.

"Coderra, slow down! I don't want to lose you." A female voice said. Alejandro turned to see a tall woman with tan skin, short purple hair, and black eyes and a short man with fair skin, brown hair, and teal eyes beside her.

"Cody? Sierra?" The two looked at me appalled. Alejandro noticed a double baby stroller. One baby looked like Cody, one looked like Sierra.

"Hey Guys, what's up with…. Alejandro!" A male voice said. A man with fair skin, black hair with a green Mohawk, and teal eyes walked up with a girl with pale skin, shoulder length black hair with teal highlights, and black eyes by his side. A girl with tan skin, short, mocha hair, and onyx eyes and a girl with fair skin, short, auburn hair, and green eyes walked up.

"Duncan… Gwen… Courtney… Girl I don't know… Hi!" Alejandro said.

"I'm Maddy." Maddy said, still in shock.

"Hi mister, how do you know my mommy and daddy?" Coderra asked.

"I… I was friends with them about 6 years ago." Alejandro replied.

"We're going to see our friend-"Zephyr started

"And my babysitter!" Coderra said happily

"Esmeralda performs! You wanna come with us?"Zephyr asked

"Oh… I don't know if Alejandro would want to come with us, sweetie." Courtney said

"Oh no. I don't mind at all. Just hang on a second." Alejandro turned around. Jolene was eating her cotton candy. "Jolene! Come on, honey! We're going to see a show!" Alejandro called out. Jolene ran up to him.

"This is Jolene." Alejandro said. Jolene waved

"She yours?" Gwen asked. Alejandro shook his head.

"She's my niece."Alejandro replied

"Hi Jolene! I'm Zephyr and this is my friend Coderra!" Zephyr and Coderra smiled.

"Well, let's get this over with." Maddy groaned. Alejandro raised a brow at this.

Performance Area…

"How did you guys get front row seats?" Alejandro asked.

"We know a guy." Coderra smiled

"And the performer." Zephyr smiled.

Sierra noticed a man with slightly tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes wearing black jeans, black boots, and a white shirt that showed off some of his chest walked over and took a seat. His seat was under a canopy on a little stage of its own and within leaping distance of the stage.

Sierra whipped out her cell phone and texted Duncan, Maddy, Courtney, Izzy, Heather, and Trent:

**Sierra**: I see Reymundo. You guys ready?

**Duncan:** Bring it on!

**Izzy:** Ready as I'll ever be.

**Maddy:** Ready Freddy!

**Courtney:** Hell Yeah! 8)

**Heather:** He won't know what hit him. ;)

**Cody: **Why not?

Then, Trent stepped on stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Enrique Sanchez. Welcome to this year's performance!" Trent said in a fake Spanish accent. The audience applauded. "Now, welcome this year's guest of honor. Reymundo Valdez!" Trent gestured to him.

Reymundo stood up, smirked, and bowed.

"Heads up ladies, he's single." Trent winked. "Now, for our entertainment tonight. She's as mysterious as they come and with beauty to spare, my little sister: Esmeralda Sanchez!" Trent dashed off stage as the music started and the curtain pulled back.

Heather was wearing a proactive white dress, white, knee length boots, and a gold necklace with an emerald on it. She smiled seductively to the crowd as she started to move her body to the music.

Reymundo's eyes widened at her beauty while Alejandro's eyes widened in realization.

**Heather/Esmeralda: He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart**

Heather leaped over to Reymundo's seat and started to tease him****

But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

Heather lightly kissed the end of Reymundo's nose and walked off. Reymundo smiled goofily and started at Heather in an awestruck kind of way.****

He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable

Heather started to wow random people in the audience.**  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-aaall I know, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart**

But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

Heather walked over to the table where everyone else was, she didn't notice Alejandro. She turned to Duncan.

**And he's got my name  
Tattooed on his arm  
His lucky charm**

She grabbed Zephyr's cheek and pinched it playfully**  
So I guess it's OK  
He's with me  
And I hear people talk (people talk)  
Try to make remarks  
Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care**

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy  
Heather made her way to the stage.**  
(Oh-aaall I know)  
Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
(Should've let go)  
And this type of love isn't rational,  
(But no)  
It's physical  
(Oh-aaall I know)  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
(Should've let go)  
All reason aside  
(But no)  
I just can't deny, love the guy**

Heather struck a pose and winked at the crowd.

Everything had gone according to plan, only Alejandro had showed up.

Things just got more complicated.

**I do not own "Criminal"! Britney Spears does.**


End file.
